Rebekah Mikaelson
Rebekah Mikaelson '''ist ein schöner und unkonventioneller Urvampir , ehemalige Geliebte von Stefan Salvatore und die einzige Tochter von Esther und Mikael. Außerdem ist sie die Schwester von einem verstorbenen Bruder, Elijah, Finn, Kol und Henrik. und die Halbschwester von Niklaus. Über ein Jahrhundert wurde sie erdolcht in einem Sarg gelagert, jedoch wurde sie später von Klaus zurückgeholt. Rebekah glaubt an ihre Familie und sorgt sich sehr um sie. Dieses bringt sie des Öfteren in Konflikte mit Klaus, da dieser eine Ersatzfamilie aus Hybriden gründen will. Rebekah war diejenige, die Elena Gilbert tötete, woraufhin sie zu einem Vampir wurde. '''Rebekah ist ein Mitglied der Mikaelson-Familie. Persönlichkeit Zunächst ist Rebekahs Persönlichkeit in der Serie sprunghaft, boshaft und rachsüchtig. In den Rückblenden, bevor sie ein Vampir wurde, ist sie ein fürsorgliches und neugieriges Teenager-Mädchen. Nach ihrer Verwandlung wurden die Aspekte ihrer Persönlichkeit verstärkt. Rebekah erwähnte dies und sagte: "Wir sind Vampire. Unsere Emotionen sind erhöht. Ich bin stur, Elijah moralisch und Nik...Nik hat keine Toleranz für diejenigen, die ihn enttäuschen." Nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter, trauert Rebekah tief, manchmal weinte sie sich in den Schlaf und rief den Namen ihrer Mutter, erwähnte Esther. Nachdem sie Jahrhunderte mit Niklaus verbrachte, verband sie eine enge Bindung mit ihm, sie gehorcht ihm immer, obwohl sie es nicht mag, wenn er Entscheidungen alleine trifft. Aufgrund des überstandenen Herzschmerzes, wurde Rebekah zu einer emotionalen Mauer gebaut, und wirkt oft grausam, aggressiv und gemein. Trotz ihrer aggressiven Art, hat sie gezeigt, dass sie auch emotional und zuvorkommend sein kann. In Bezug auf Rebekah sagte Elena: "Ich habe erfahren, dass sie nur ein Mädchen ist, die ihre Mutter zu früh verlor. Und sie lebt blind und rücksichtslos, auch wenn es sie aufreibt." Sie will wie ein normaler Teenager sein und sehnt sich nach einem normalen Teenager-Leben, welches sie verpasst hat. Es wird auch gezeigt, dass Rebekah sehr pünktlich und ordentlich ist. Früheres Leben thumb|left|180px|Rebekah als Mensch.Rebekah wurde als einzige Tochter der reichen osteuropäischen Großgrundbesitzer Mikael und Esther in der Neuen Welt geboren. Zusammen mit ihren Eltern und ihren Brüdern Elijah, Finn, Kol, Niklaus und Henrik lebte sie in einem Dorf, in dem Werwölfe wohnten. Über 20 Jahre lebten sie mit den Bewohnern in Frieden, bis eines Nachts bei einem Vollmond Klaus und sein jüngster Bruder Henrik hinaus schlichen, um zu sehen, wie sich die Dorfbewohner in Wölfe verwandelten. Bei Sonnenaufgang kam Klaus mit Henriks leblosen Körper zurück und erklärte, dass er von den Wölfen zerfleischt wurde. Die gesamte Familie war zutiefst traurig, dass er tot war. Mikael aber flehte eine Freundin der Familie, eine Hexe namens Ayanna an, sie alle mit übermenschlicher Stärke, Schnelligkeit und Geschicklichkeit auszustatten. Da Ayanna wegen der Konsequenzen, die die Folge wären, nicht dazu bereit war, lag es an Esther, den Zauber durchzuführen. Sie rief das Leben der Sonne und die Unsterblichkeit einer Weißeiche an. Abends tranken alle Kinder einen Wein, der mit dem Blut Tatias versetzt war, und Mikael erstach seine Kinder mit einem Schwert. Nachdem sie aufgewacht waren, zwang er sie von einem Mädchen zu trinken, um ihre Verwandlung in Vampire zu vollenden. thumb|220px|Niklaus, Elijah und Rebekah.Mit der Zeit merkte Rebekah, dass Ayanna recht gehabt hatte, was die Konsequenzen anbelangte. Die Sonne, die ihnen das Leben schenkte, war ihr größter Feind. Um ihre Familie jedoch zu schützen, verzauberte Esther Ringe, um es ihnen zu erlauben, in der Sonne zu wandeln. Die Blumen am Fuße der Weißeiche, Eisenkraut genannt, verbrannte ihre Haut und verhinderte Manipulation. Die Dorfbewohner wurden misstrauisch und ohne Einladung war kein Haus betretbar. Irgendwann erkannte die Familie, dass das Holz der alten Weißeiche, welches ihnen die Unsterblichkeit verlieh, ihnen das Leben wieder nehmen könnte. So verbrannten sie den Baum. Nachdem ihre Mutter gestorben war, versprachen sich Rebekah, Niklaus und Elijah, niemals von des andern Seite zu weichen und immer eins zu sein. 1400 Es kann angenommen werden, dass Rebekah um 1400 mit Klaus und Elijah in England gewesen ist. 1920er thumb|left|220px|Rebekah in den 1920ern. In Glorias Bar lernte sie, als sie sich in Chigaco mit Klaus befand, Stefan Salvatore kennen, in den sie sich kurzerhand verliebte. Aber sie blieben nicht lange zusammen, denn am selben Abend kam Mikael, um Klaus zu töten. Er und seine Männer kamen in Glorias Bar an feuerten Holzkugeln durch den Saal. Rebekah und Klaus rannten durch die Menge und durch das wilde Treiben verlor sie die Halskette ihrer Mutter. Klaus manipulierte dann Stefan, ihn und Rebekah zu vergessen. Rebekah und Klaus packen dann und wollen woanders hinziehen. Rebekah entgegnet ihrem Bruder, dass sie nicht ohne Stefan fahren möchte und als Nik entgegnet, er werde nicht kommen, entschließt sie sich schlussendlich gegen ihn und für Stefan. Klaus sieht sich gezwungen, Rebekah für ihren Verrat mit dem Weißeichen-Asche Dolch zu erdolchen. Über 90 Jahre lang wurde Rebekah in einem Sarg gelagert, zusammen mit ihren Brüdern Elijah, Kol und Finn. Alle vier Särge wurden immer dorthin gebracht, wo Klaus sich auch aufhielt. Staffel Drei thumb|220px|Rebekah, bevor sie wiederbelebt wurde. Gloria offenbarte Klaus, dass Rebekah das hatte, was man brauchte, um die Urhexe zu kontaktieren. So musste Klaus widerwillig den Dolch aus Rebekahs Herzen entfernen. Während sie wiederbelebt wurde, manipulierte Klaus einen Wachmann, dass er Rebekah sagen soll, wo sie Klaus und Stefan finden kann und dass er sie von sich trinken lassen soll. Zurück von den Toten, sticht Rebekah ihrem Bruder wütend ihren Dolch in die Brust und hoffte, obwohl es ihn nicht töten könnte, dass es mehr als schmerzhaft sein werden. Klaus entgegnet, dass er ein Friedensangebot an Rebekah habe, Stefan, den er dann manipulierte, sich wieder zu erinnern. Sie ist erfreut, Stefan endlich wieder zu sehen. Als Klaus seine Schwester darauf anspricht, warum er sie überhaupt braucht, wird Rebekah extrem wütend, als sie bemerkt, dass ihre Halskette verschwunden ist, thumb|left|220px|Rebekah und Stefan. Am nächsten Tag probiert Rebekah Kleider in einem Modegeschäft an und lästert vor Stefans und Klaus' Augen über den Kleidungsstil heutiger Frauen und Tanzmusik. Gloria half sie, die Halskette zu orten. Später, als Stefan Elijahs Sarg öffnen wollte, gesellt Rebekah sich dazu. Auf die Frage, warum sie den Sarg nicht öffne und ihn befreie, antwortete sie, dass Nik sie dann erneut töten würde. Stefan hat bemerkt, dass Klaus Angst vor jemandem hat und fragt Rebekah, vor wem. Rebekah lenkt das Thema auf Elena um und fragt sich, ob er jemals jemanden so lieben werde, wie diese. Daraufhin lehnen sie sich nach vor und küssen sich. Rebekah erkennt Stefans Lügen und als Klaus zurückkommt, verärgert, dass Gloria getötet wurde, äußert sie ihm Stefans Fragen über Mikael. Zusammen reisen sie dann zurück nach Mystic Falls. thumb|220px|Rebekah findet heraus, dass der Doppelgänger ihre Kette hat. Stefan wacht auf und Rebekah teilt ihm mit, dass er aus Wut, sein Genick öfters gebrochen hat und er jetzt in der Schule ist, um seinen Doppelgänger zu treffen. Stefan wird ärgerlich und wirft sich auf Rebekah, die ihn aber leicht überwältigt und aus "Eifersucht" ein Brecheisen in den Bauch rammt. Später überrascht sie Tyler und Caroline. Sie stellt sich als "Die Neue" vor und überwältigt beide. Sie bringt Tyler zu Klaus, der ihm sein Blut gibt und ihn tötet. Danach bringt Rebekah ihn wieder nach draußen. Während Caroline bewusstlos war, schaute sich Rebekah Bilder auf Carolines Handy an und entdeckt dabei ein Bild von Elena mit ihrer Halskette darauf. Darüber sichtlich erzürnt, fragte sie Elena und biss sie sogar. Schließlich wird klar. dass Katherine diese hatte. Schlussendlich findet Klaus heraus, dass es Elenas Blut bedarf, um Hybriden zu erschaffen. Rebekah entgegnet, dass die Urhexe ihn noch immer austricksen wollte, da es ihm nicht möglich gewesen wäre, Hybriden zu erzeugen, wenn Elena beim Ritual gestorben wäre. Rebekah wurde anschließend geschickt, um den Wagen zu holen. Klaus musste jedoch fliehen, da Mikael laut Damon wusste, wo er war. Er ließ seine Schwester zurück. thumb|left|220px|Rebekah in der Schule. Am nächsten Tag zog Rebekah bei den Salvatores ein. Auch ist sie ab jetzt Schülerin an der Mystic Falls High School, um ein Auge auf Tyler, den sie jetzt mit Blut versorgte, zu haben. Schnell schafft sie es auch ins Cheerleader-Team, wo sie offenkundig an Carolines Ruhm und sogar an Tyler interessiert ist. Die anderen Mädchen überzeugt sie schließlich mit akrobatischen Figuren und auch Tyler meint, dass sie nicht schlecht sei. Abends beim traditionellen Bonfire sollte Damon seinen Charme spielen lassen, um Rebekah abzulenken, sodass Elena und Alaric Stefan gefangen nehmen könnten.Beim gemeinsamen Marshmallow-Verzehr durchschaut sie den jüngeren Vampir jedoch sofort und rammt in einen Ast in den Bauch. Später taucht sie in Tylers Haus auf und bietet ihm ein Mädchen zum Trinken an, was er dann auch macht. thumb|220px|Klaus hat ihre Mutter getötet. Elena spricht mit Rebekah, welche gerade beim Cheerleader-Training ist und erwähnt. dass sie Mikael erwecken werden. Später ruft Rebekah Elena widerwillig zum Salvatore-Haus, um mit ihr über alles zu reden. Sie erklärt, wie Esther ihre Familie in Vampire verwandelt hatten. Nachdem Elena die Bedeutung der Zeichen an der geheimen Wand entschlüsselt hatte, offenbart sie Rebekah, dass nicht Mikael, wie von allen geglaubt, sondern Klaus ihre Mutter umgebracht habe für ihren Verrat. Rebekah bricht, die Wahrheit erkennend, in Tränen aus. Als Stefan Klaus anruft, um ihn wieder zurückzulocken, bestätigt Rebekah ihrem Bruder, dass Mikael tot war. Als sie sich dann für den Tanz fertigmacht, erklärt sie Elena, dass es ihr erster sei. Elena meinte, sie solle die Halskette ihrer Mutter tragen und band sie ihr um. Überraschenderweise erdolcht Elena aber Rebekah, um sie beim Versuch, Klaus zu töten aus dem Weg zu haben, da sie bestimmt interveniert hätte. thumb|left|220px|Elena erdolcht Rebekah. Nach Klaus' erneuter Ankunft in Mystic Falls wird Jeremy auf seinen Befehl hin beinahe von einem Auto überfahren. Um ihn zu beschützen, händigt Elena ihm Rebekah aus. Dieser nimmt sie mit, jedoch meinte Elena, dass sie bestimmt wütend sein würde, da sie nun wüsste, dass er ihre Mutter Esther getötet hatte. Zuhause zieht Klaus den Dolch aus seiner Schwester, entschuldigt sich aber mit Tränen in den Augen und durchstößt ihr mit dem Dolch erneut das Herz. Sie wird von Elijah schließlich wiederbelebt und gemeinsam mit ihren Brüdern Kol und Finn lässt sie ihre Wut an Niklaus aus. Sie wollen ihm den Rücken zukehren, doch dann kommt Esther und alle sind sichtlich geschockt, ihre angeblich tote Mutter vor sich zu sehen. thumb|220px|Rebekah und Damon küssen sich.Nachdem sie versprochen hatte, den Doppelgänger zu töten, bedroht sie diese, wird aber von Elijah aufgehalten. Zum Ball ihrer Familie lädt sie Matt ein, den sie vorhatte, umzubringen, um Elena leiden zu sehen. Zusammen mit Kol wollte sie das tun, änderte aber im Laufe des Abends ihre Ansicht und hielt Kol davon ab, ihn zu töten. Da dieser Matt aber die Hand gebrochen hatte, wollte sie sich im Grill bei ihm entschuldigen und mit ihm trinken. Nachdem sie abserviert wurde, gesellte sich Damon zu ihr und wenig später küssen sich beide und schlafen miteinander in Damons Zimmer. Am nächsten Morgen sieht man Rebekah in Damons Bett liegen. Auf dem Weg zur Tür aber trafen beide Elena. Mit einem spöttischen Blick auf ihrem Gesicht verlässt sie das Haus und geht nach Hause. Dort erwarten sie schon Kol und Klaus, die sich über Rebekahs nächtliches Erlebnis amüsiert zu sein scheint. Nachdem beide gegangen sind, äußert Elijah ihr seine Zweifel über Esthers Absichten, Rebekah ist jedoch überzeugt, dass sie nichts Böses will. thumb|left|220px|Rebekah in der Höhle. Nachdem Elena Elijah offenbarte, dass Esther ihre Kinder umbringen will, tut sich Elijah mit seiner Schwester zusammen. Während er den Salvatores das Ultimatum stellt, seine Mutter bis zum Mondhöchststand aufzuhalten, soll Rebekah Elena bedrohen im Tunnelsystem. Als Alaric Kol erdolchte, starb auch Rebekah, was Elena als Möglichkeit nutzte, ein wenig Abstand zwischen sich und ihr zu bringen. Klaus entfernte den Dolch aus Kol und wegen des Links lebte auch Rebekah wieder. Elena schaffte es in die geheime Höhle, zu der kein Vampir Zutritt hatte. Sie bemerkte, dass Rebekah noch immer die Halskette von Esther trug, woraufhin diese sie hineinwarf. Rebekah verschwand und kam mit einem Benzinkanister wieder. Sie zündete ihn an und befahl Elena, hinauszukommen oder sie werde verbrennen. Als es Damon und Stefan schließlich geschafft haben, Esther zu stoppen, indem Damon Abby in einen Vampir verwandelte, ließ Rebekah Elena gehen. Zuhause angekommen, muss Rebekah feststellen, dass alle, bis auf Elijah und Niklaus gegangen sind. Elijah meinte, sie hätten Esther als Mutter verloren und auch er ging. Schließlich ging sie zu Klaus und berichtete ihm, dass es eine weitere Weißeiche geben muss, die sie töten könnte. thumb|220px|Rebekah befragt [[Carol Lockwood.]] So versucht Rebekah nun herauszufinden, wo die Weißeiche sich befindet. In einem Gespräch mit Carol Lockwood findet sie heraus, dass die Salvatores damals viele Bäume gefällt hätten. Sie verbringt den Tag mit Stefan und Damon und hilft letzterem, dass Stefan von einem Mädchen trinkt, in einem Versuch von Damon, ihm dabei zu helfen, die Blutlust zu besiegen. thumb|left|220px|Rebekah, Damon und [[Sage.]] Als Sage nach Mystic Falls zurückkehrte, um ihre wahre Liebe Finn wiederzufinden, wird klar, dass sich Rebekah und Sage nicht leiden konnten. Um herauszufinden, was Rebekah im Schilde führte, beschloss Sage, in ihren Kopf einzudringen, nachdem Damon mit ihr geschlafen hatte. Sie erfuhr von der Weißeiche und Damon fand heraus, dass die Wickery Bridge aus diesem Holz gefertigt war. Aber Sage schaute auch in Damons Kopf und fand heraus, dass er alle Urvampire, inklusive Finn töten wollte. So teilte sie es Rebekah mit, die das Holz vernichtete. thumb|220px|Rebekah foltert Damon. Rebekah wollte Rache an Damon für die Verletzung ihrer Gefühle nehmen. Sie kette ihn an und ließ das Eisenkraut ausbluten, um ihn manipulieren zu können. Sie gab ihm auch den Traum, dass Elena zu seiner Rettung komme. Schlussendlich ließ er ihn aber gehen, damit sie die restlichen Weißeichen-Pfähle holten. Rebekah hat die Idee, einer 20er-Jahre-Party, was Caroline nicht gefällt. Doch Matt soll Rebekah ablenken, dass diese nicht merkt, dass Tyler zurückgekehrt ist. thumb|left|186px|Esther hat von Rebekah Besitz ergriffen.Doch Esther kam ebenfalls zurück und stirbt in ihren Armen. Es wird klar, dass diese Rebekah jedoch besessen hat und verbündet sich mit Alarics Alter Ego, um alle Urvampir zu vernichten. In Rebekahs Körper kann Esther Klaus dazu überreden, auf die 20er Party zu gehen. Alaric neutralisiert Rebekah daraufhin mit dem Dolch. Gegen Ende zieht Klaus den Dolch aber heraus. thumb|220px|Rebekah und [[Caroline versuchen, Alaric zu pfählen.]]Am nächsten Tag ruft Caroline sie zum Aufräumen an. Sie entschuldigt sich bei ihr für das, was ihrer Mutter geschehen ist. Später werden sie von Alaric angegriffen. Sie merken, dass der Weißeichen-Pfahl ihm nichts anhaben kann. Rebekah überlässt Alaric Caroline und läuft davon. Sie warnt Klaus vor dem Jäger und meint, sie sollten gehen. Da diesem seine Hybriden aber wichtiger sind als seine Familie, verlässt sie ihn. thumb|left|220px|Rebekah muss mit an sehen, wie [[Klaus stirbt.]]Auf Damons Wunsch hin kam Rebekah in das Warenhaus, in dem Klaus ausgetrockneter Körper gelagert wurde. Alaric kam ihr auf die Spur, doch Damons greift Rebekah und lässt sie verstummen. Dann kämpfen sie gegen Alaric, der sie jedoch beiseite wirft und Klaus pfählt. Von Damon zurückgehalten, schreit sie auf und verschwindet auf Damons Befehl. Sie trifft sich mit Elijah und sie beruhigen sich. Er sagt ihr, dass Tyler Lockwood gestorben wäre, aber alle anderen von Klaus' Blutlinie lebten. Elijah will rennen, da Alaric hinter ihnen her ist. Rebekah ruft Stefan an und sagt, ihr Deal sei wegen Klaus' Deal geplatzt. Da sie ihr gesamtes thumb|220px|Rebekah will [[Elena loswerden.]]Leben vor Mikael weggelaufen sei, wollte sie nicht mehr fliehen und meint, Alaric müsste sterben. Sie meint, dass dazu Elena sterben muss. Sie steht auf der Wickery Bridge und überrascht Elena und Matt. Dieser reißt das Lenkrad herum, um ihr auszuweichen, sie fahren jedoch von der Brücke. Staffel Vier Rebekah trauert immer noch verwirrt um ihren Bruder, da sie nicht weiß, wie er am Leben sein kann. Sie schaut sich seine Zeichnungen an, als Damon sie besucht. Die beiden streiten und Damon versucht, sie mit dem thumbWeißeichen-Pfahl zu töten. Als plötzlich Holzkugeln durch ein Fenster geschossen werden, kann Damon noch fliehen, doch Rebekah wird von einem Pfeil direkt ins Herz getroffen und ist dadurch kurzzeitig neutralisiert. Später wacht sie neben Caroline in einem Van auf, der irgendwo auf einer Landstraße fährt. Caroline sagt ihr, dass an ihren Fesseln Eisenkraut ist, und sie deswegen nicht fliehen können. Plötzlich hat das Auto einen Unfall und die beiden werden darin herumgeschleudert. Jemand macht die Wagentür auf und die beiden sehen Tyler. Er rettet Caroline und sagt Rebekah, dass sie die anderen beschäftigen soll und nennt sie kleine Schwester. Daraus schließt sie, dass Klaus sich nun in Tylers Körper befindet. Später ist Rebekah in einem alten Gebäude, ähnlich einem Gefängnis, eingesperrt. Stefan und Elena sind auch dort, jedoch in anderen Zellen sodass sie sich nicht gemeinsam befreien können, was auch erschwert wird, da Eisenkraut durch die Luft geweht wird, um die drei zu schwächen. Sie hilft Elena mit Stefan dabei, sich zu ernähren, da diese eingesperrt ist und noch kein Menschenblut getrunken hat. Dadurch können sie befreit werden und sie geht zurück in die Mikaelson-Villa. Doch ist Klaus zurück und packt seine letzten drei Beutel mit Elenas Blut sicher weg. Sie ist immer noch wütend darüber, dass Klaus sie im Van zurückgelassen hat und zerstört einen Blutbeutel. Dann nimmt sie die anderen beiden und beschuldigt ihn, thumb|leftdass es ihn nicht kümmert, dass sie über die Jahrhunderte immer für ihn da war. Er geht nicht auf sie ein und fordert sie immer wieder dazu auf, die Beutel weg zulegen. Sie schmeißt die Blutbeutel gegen die Wand und sie zerplatzen. Klaus greift sie an und sagt ihr dass sie nicht mehr länger seine Schwester sei, bricht ihr Genick und verschwindet. thumb|180pxRebekah kommt wieder in die Schule und versucht sich bei Matt zu entschuldigen, dafür das sie seinen Wagen über die Wickery Bridge gelenkt hat. Nachdem er sie abweist gibt sie bekannt, dass sie eine Party zur Einweihung ihres neuen Hauses gebe. Sie hackt auf Elena herum, indem sie den Tod von Alaric erwähnte und als Elena einethumb|left|200pxn Bleistift nach ihr warf, fing sie ihn und schoss ihn in Elenas Brust. Auf der Toilette wusch sich Elena das Blut weg, als Rebekah mit einem manipulierten Mädchen namens Heather auftauchte und Elena ihr Blut ins Gesicht wischte. Nachdem Stefan und Elena beschlossen hatten, zur Party zu gehen, sprach Rebekah mit thumb|200px|Sie wirft Elena's Ring in den MüllzerkleinererElena, nahm ihr den Tageslichtring ab und warf ihn in den Küchenabfallzerkleinerer. Elena konnte ihn zurückerlangen, doch ihre Wut verwandelte sich in Mordlust. Sie wollte den Weißeichen-Pfahl nehmen und Rebekah töten. Doch Stefan konnte sie überreden, mit ihm eine Motorradfahrt zu machen und sie verließen die Party. Rebekah ging es schlecht. Wie sich herausstellte, war ihr Bier mit Werwolfsbissgift von Tyler versetzt. Später halluzinierte sie, dass Matt ihr sagte, dass sie nie geliebt werden würde und sie riss ihm das Herz heraus. Als sie aufwachte, kam gerade April herein. Auf die Frage, warum sie noch hier sei, antwortete das Mädchen, dass es besser sei als zuhause zu sitzen und allein zu sein. Rebekah bietet ihr daraufhin an, mit ihr herauszufinden, was mit dem Farmhaus ihres Vaters passiert ist. Beziehungen Matt und Rebekah Rebekah und Kol Rebekah und April Klaus und Rebekah Stefan und Rebekah Elena und Rebekah Esther und Rebekah Rebekah und Elijah Aussehen Rebekah ist sehr attraktiv und hat eisige/natürlich blonde Haare, helle, blaue Augen und blasse Haut. Sie ist über 1000 Jahre alt, sieht aber aus als wäre sie im späten Teenager alter. Sie scheint die jüngste der Ur-Vampire zu sein. Wenn Rebekah in ihrer vampirischen Form ist, werden ihre Augen rot, sie bekommt kleine vorstehende Venen um den Bereich ihrer Augen und ihre Zähne werden zu langen, spitzen Fangzähnen. Möglicherweise sind ihre Zähne länger als die von normalen Vampiren, auch ihre Augen scheinen sehr viel röter zu sein als bei normalen Vampiren. Rebekah trägt ihre Haare meistens offen und glatt. Sie trägt oft elegante Kleidung, meistens in grau oder schwarz, manchmal auch weiß oder pink. Fähigkeiten und Kräfte *'Erhöhte Kraft und Schnelligkeit': Urvampire sind physisch viel stärker und schneller als jeder Vampir, Werwolf oder Mensch, ohne Anzeichen von Müdigkeit. Sie sind in der Lage, andere Spezies mit einem Schlag zu enthaupten und mit kleinen Objekten Türen oder Fenster zu zerschmettern. *'Erhöhte Sinne': Urvampire können extrem gut hören, sehen, riechen und schmecken. *'Beschleunigte Heilung': Urvampire heilen schneller von Verletzungen als Vampire und Werwölfe. *'Durabilität': Urvampire halten physisch viel mehr aus als jeder Vampir, Werwolf oder Mensch. Eisenkraut oder Holz schwächt sie kaum. *'Manipulation': Urvampire können Menschen und Vampire, sowie Hybriden beeinflussen. *'Aufspüren von Eisenkraut': Urvampire sind in der Lage, Eisenkraut in ihrer Nähe aufzuspüren. Es ist unbekannt, ob dies wegen ihres hohen Alters ist oder eines ihrer Fähigkeiten. *'Unsterblichkeit': Urvampire sind fast unzerstörbar und werden ewig leben. *'Traum-Kontrolle': Vampire können die Träume von Menschen oder Vampiren verändern und ihnen so Alpträume bescheren. *'Emotionen-Kontrolle': Vampire sind in der Lage, ihre Emotionen zu kontrollieren und zu manipulieren. *'Erkennen von Lügen': Laut Klaus hat nur Rebekah diese Fähigkeit. Sie spürt, wenn jemand lügt. Schwächen *'Weißeichen-Pfahl': ist die einzige Möglichkeit, einen Urvampir zu töten. Er wurde aus der Weißeiche, einem Baum aus der Entstehung der Vampire geschaffen. Zurzeit ist der einzige vernichtet, als er gegen Mikael verwendet wurde. Die Blutlinie, die der jeweilige Urvampir erschaffen hat, stirbt mit dem "Erschaffer" aus. *'Weißeichen-Asche Dolch': Ein Silberdolch, eingetaucht in der Asche der Weißeiche wird einen Urvampir temporär töten, solange er in dessen Herzen bleibt. *'Pfähle': Holzpfähle können Urvampire nicht töten, sie jedoch für einige Stunden außer Gefecht setzen. *'Eisenkraut': Auch Urvampire werden von Eisenkraut verbrannt, heilen jedoch so schnell, dass der Schaden in wenigen Sekunden verschwunden ist. *Der Schutzzauber eines Hauses verwehrt einem Urvampir den Einlass in dieses. Wenn der Vampir ungeladen in dem Haus ist, wird er Orientierungslos und beginnt zu ersticken. *'Sonnenlicht': Wird die Haut eines Urvampirs der Sonne ausgesetzt, verbrennt diese. Ob der Urvampir bei längerer Aussetzung der Sonne stirbt, ist wegen ihrer raschen Heilung unklar. Auftritte Staffel Drei *Die dunklen Jahre *Stefans Geheimnis *Die Abrechnung *Smells Like Teen Spirit *Die Ur-Familie *Die Homecoming-Party *Der neue Deal (nur neutralisiert) *Der verschlossene Sarg *Gefährliche Liebschaften *All meine Kinder *1912 *Alter Ego *Tödliche Blutlinie *Ein Herz von Finsternis (als Rebekah/Esther) *Der Vampirjäger (als Rebekah/Esther) *Vor Sonnenuntergang *Die Verstorbenen Staffel Vier *Growing Pains *The Rager *The Five *After School Special *Catch Me If You Can *A View To A Kill *Into The Wild *Down the Rabbit Hole Name Rebekah, ursprünglich Rebecca geschrieben, ist ein hebräischer Name, der "binden" bedeutet. Trivia *Nachdem ihr Vater sie und ihre Brüder als Mensch erstach, trank sie als erste Menschenblut *Sie ist die einzige weibliche von den Ursprünglichen und die älteste weibliche Vampirin, die in der Serie aufgetaucht ist. *Sie ist die 3., die von den Originals aufgetaucht war. Elijah war der erste und Klaus der zweite. *Rebekah wurde von Klaus gepfählt, vor Elijah. *Rebekah ist eine von den 3 wiederkehrenden Charakters in mehr als 10 Folgen während deren Premierfolge. Die anderen sind Anna, die 11 Folgen in der 2. Staffel zu sehen war und Elijah, der in 12 Folgen der 2. Staffel zu sehen war. *Rebekah ist die einzige von den wiederkehrenden Charakteren, die in jeder Episode nach ihrer ersten Erscheinung vorkommt, ohne ein Hauptcharakter zu werden. Sie kommt in 17 von 22 Folgen in der 3. Staffel vor. *Rebekah ist der 2. Ursprüngliche, der gepfählt gezeigt wurde. *Claire Holt und Bianca Lawson (Emily Bennett) spielten beide Emily Fields Freunde in Pretty Little Lairs. *Rebekah ist der 3. Original der von Elena gepfählt wurde. *Rebekah und Kol sind die einzigen die Klaus 'Nik' nennen. Jeder andere nennen ihn Klaus oder Niklaus. *Claire Holt und Phoebe Tonkin arbeiten zusammen an der Serie H20: Plötzlich Meerjungfrau 2006. Seit der Schwester Show 'The Sectret Circle' war von Kevin Williamson bekannt gegeben worden, dass er Phoebe in einer Show mit Claire haben will. Später wird bekannt gegeben, dass Phoebe in der 4. Staffel als Hayley auftauchen wird. *Von allen Urvampiren, kann Rebekah die hartnäckigste und übelgelaunteste genannt werden. *Während der 2. Staffel sollte ein alter und mächtiger Vampir (wahrscheinlich ein Urvampir) namens Adrienne auftauchen, aber schlussendlich wurde es Rebekah. *Wie Elijah trat sie in allen drei Episoden zwischen ihrem ersten und letzten Auftritt von ihrer Premiere auf. *Rebekah ist der einzige nicht Hauptcharakter der in 10 Folgen hintereinander auftrat. *Rebekah ist der erste Urvampir, der von einer Hexe besessen wurde. *In Der Vampirjäger, während sie von Esther besessen wurde, wurde sie von Alaric gepfählt, welches das zweite Mal nach dem verpassten Schultanz war. *Rebekah hatte etwas mit beiden Brüdern, Stefan in den 20ern und mit Damon 2010 und erneut mit Stefan 2012. *Rebekah hatte nie richtig Zeit, zur High School zu gehen und hatte deshalb auch noch nie einen Abschlussball. *Rebekah wurde technisch gesehen von Elena in "Die Verstorbenen" getötet. *Rebekah hat jeden Hauptcharakter außer Vicki, Jenna und Katherine getroffen. *Rebekah war mit einem Vampirjäger namens Alexander vor vielen Jahrhunderten zusammen, die Beziehung wird in der 4. Staffel zu sehen sein. Er war einer von den Fünf und neutralisierte sie mit einem Dolch. *Rebekahs eigentlicher Name ist "Bex", aber er wurde zu Rebekah, genau wie Merediths Name ursprünglich "Mary" war. *Rebekah wird mit Spitznamen angesprochen. Zum Beispiel: **Klaus und Kol manchmal "Bekah". **Damon nennt sie manchmal "Sexy Bex". **Stefan nannte sie "sweetheart", in den 1920ern **Damon einmal "Barbie Klaus Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Urvampire Kategorie:Mikaelson-Familie Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Schüler Mystic Falls High School Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Untot Kategorie:Antagonisten